In today's automobile styling there is a tendency to reduce the height and streamline the body of the automobile to reduce wind drag and, in turn, increase the performance and fuel economy. As the roof of the automobile lowers, the amount of room inside for passengers decreases.
It is common practice at the present time to mount the sun visor above the windshield on the driver and passenger sides on an L-shaped pivot rod with one end projecting from a fixture fastened to the overhead of the vehicle. In use, the visor can be pivoted down around the rod in front of the face of the driver or passenger and placed over a portion of the windshield. If sunlight is coming in from the side of the vehicle, the pivot rod can be swung around to the side and the visor lowered to block out the light. In order to make either of the above adjustments, the driver and passenger have to move their heads clear of the visor. If the driver is making this adjustment at high speed, a potential for an accident is presented. The operation of the visor would be substantially improved if the visor were positioned in the vehicle so that it could be adjustably brought down to block out the objectionable sunlight without the driver or passenger having to move their heads out of the way of the visor blade. Also, the overhead area in a vehicle would be substantially increased if the conventional sun visor and pivot rod were removed.